Prince Vegeta's History
by liuxufei
Summary: This is the story of Vegeta's life when he was working under Frieza. Warning: Child abuse. Rated T just in case. Uploaded at least once a week. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Leaving Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Unfortunately I don't have a creative way of saying this:(**

Vegeta's POV

"Time for your departure," a voice announced over the speaker in Prince Vegeta's room. Vegeta groaned and got up._This isn't fair, I'm a five year old. Why do I have to get up at six in the morning?_

But Vegeta knew why. His father had told him yesterday at lunch, giving him only half a day to pack before his new life began under Frieza. He had only met the overgrown lizard once, and that was half a year ago. And he doesn't even remember everyone was so terrified of Frieza.

_Well, maybe working for Frieza won't be as bad as living on Planet Vegeta-sei._ On Planet Vegeta-sei, saiyans were put into training as soon as they learned to walk. And anyone who wasn't able to stay with the exercises were harshly punished. With a sigh, he picked up his bags and walked to the ship where the lizard was waiting.

When he finally reached the ship, he was pushed roughly onto the ground by a man looked like bubble gum.

"What took you so long, monkey boy," asked the gum blob with a sneer on his face. "Lord Frieza won't be pleased that his newest servant was late on the first day."

"I am nobody's servant!" roared Vegeta. _How dare they insult the prince of all saiyans! _Vegeta was very surprised. No one insulted him and got away with it.

With a look of pure anger on his face, Vegeta jumped on the pink blob. He was very confident in his abilities to win. As it was, he was already stronger than every kid his age and even some full grown adults._ Let's see this ball of lard win against me._

All of a sudden, he was on the ground. Then a fist repeatedly slammed into his stomach. Vegeta groaned, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so much pain.

"Well, well. Looks like the monkey isn't as tough as he thought he was," said the pink blob.

Vegeta could only groan, he could barely see straight, his stomach felt like it was on fire.

"Time for you to meet Lord Frieza," said the blob as he hoisted Vegeta on his feet. The small prince gave another groan.

**Most chapters will be longer than this one. I will post more chapters soon. Don't worry, this story will get a lot better. If you have suggestions, just comment.**


	2. Meeting Frieza

**I still don't own DBZ! IF I did though, Vegeta's life would be hell(:**

Vegeta's POV

As Vegeta was hauled into Frieza's base, several other soldiers glanced his way and laughed.

"Looks like the monkey prince isn't so hot anymore," one of the soldiers teased.

Vegeta couldn't even muter a reply, his stomach still felt like it was on fire. _How am I reduced into a laughing stock? I am the prince of all saiyans! At least my dad isn't here, he'd beat me within an inch of my life for sure._ Then, he heard a door slide open.

"Gotten into trouble already, haven't you," said a voice that sent chills down Vegeta's spine. "Well, well. Aren't you one disobedient little saiyan. But don't worry, I assure you, by the end of this week, you will be the obedient pet I always wanted." Vegeta painfully lifted up his head to glance at Frieza. "Dedoria, you may let the prince go. I want to see him bow down to me."

Fenila's POV

Fenila is one of Frieza's top doctors. She is in charge of the most serious injuries and has never let anyone die at her hands. She was inspecting some broken ribs until a voice over the speaker told her to report to the command room.

When she got there, she saw Dedoria say with a sigh," Yes, Lord Frieza," and let a young kid go.

The kid, she would later find that his name was Vegeta, clambered back onto his feet with difficulty.

"Now kneel in front of your master, slave," said Frieza.

"I am nobody's slave," replied Vegeta. "And I certainly won't kneel down to you. If I remember correctly, my dad taught me to only bow down to people who ranks higher than me." Vegeta finished his last line with a smile, he thought the last line was well delivered.

Fenila winced. No one is stupid enough to refuse Lord Frieza's commands. Now she understood the reason she was called, this kid is definitely going to need some serious medical attention.

"My, my. Aren't we feeling a tad cocky today. But don't worry, we'll have that fixed soon." said Frieza with an all too sweet smile on his face. And with that, Frieza raised his tail up and sent it crashing down into Vegeta. Then, he lifted his tail again and used it to ram the prince repeataly into the wall. Throwing Vegeta back down onto the ground, he said," Now kneel down before me, or shall we go through that again?"

Vegeta's POV

Vegeta lay on the ground, dazed. _My body hurts all over, forget about Dedoria punching me, that was nothing. This is true pain. I can't move any part of me._ He thought that he heard Frieza say a few words, but then, darkness crashed over him and he fell into a blissful unconsciousness.

Fenila's POV

Fenila quickly took the injured boy into the medical room. She had no clue what he was doing on the ship in the first place but now was not the time to wonder. She layed him on the table and quickly inspected the damage.

Vegeta, overall, had four broken ribs and internal bleeding. _Not too bad. He really is something if he was able to get out of that attack with only a few broken bones. People older than him have died from the same attack._

With a sigh, Fenila put him inside one of the open rejuvenation chambers A.K.A the healing tanks. Then, a voice called for her to come to Frieza's room. With a sigh, she set the timer for one day and left.

In Frieza's room, her master said,"I want you to burn all of Vegeta's clothes and fit him with the armor my soldiers wear. Then send him to the dungeons. I will have him understand that disobedience is not tolerated.

Fenila nodded, and set out to find the clothes.

**I'll have new chapters up soon. if you have suggestions, just comment.**


	3. Punishment

**Severe child abuse. You are forewarned. And still I don't own DBZ!**

Vegeta's POV

I woke up, and strangely enough, there was no pain. I looked around only to see that some type of strange blue liquid was surrounding me. _This must be the healing tanks my dad told me about. _Thinking back on what happened, I winced.

Then, all of a sudden, the liquid started going down a drain. There was a girl in front of me, and much to my embarrassment, I was naked.

"Bring me my clothes at once, servant girl," I ordered the lady who had drained the liquid. To my amazement, she made no move to do so. Instead, she looked at me with an annoyed expression. _I am a prince. So, why isn't she obeying me?_

The girl said, "My name is Fenila so you can stop calling me servant girl. And if I recall correctly, aren't you Frieza's new pet?" I growled. _I am no one's pet!_ "As for your clothes," the girl continued, "Frieza had ordered them burned. From now on, you will be wearing the armor all of Frieza's soldiers wear.

I was overtaken with shock. The armor that I had brought had the royal family's crest on there. _Now how will people recognize me as the prince of all saiyans? _That was the last connection I had with my family. Grief washed over me, quickly to be replaced with anger. How dare Frieza order my clothes burned!

"What's more," said Fenila while helping me put on my new armor, "you are to stay in the dungeons until further notice."

With those words said, I lost it. My vision turned red and I was faintly aware of leaping toward her. Then, I don't know what happened next. But, whatever had happened, I awoke in a jail cell with broken bones.

Fenila's POV

I was just telling the kid what Frieza had ordered when he leaped at me. Then, Zarbon came in and said something about knowing that there would be trouble. He easily snatched the kid in mid-air before I was harmed and then threw him on the ground. Quickly, Zarbon broke the both of the kid's arms and gave him a blow to his head, knocking him unconscious. Then, he picked up Vegeta and walked out of the room, probably carrying him to the dungeons. I reserved a tank for the kid to use later.

Vegeta's POV

When I came to, I was laying in a tiny room. I could barely stand and only had enough room to stretch my arms out. That is if they weren't broken. I sat down and took another look at my grim surroundings. Without wanting to, a tear leaked out. I angrily brushed it away. _Saiyans don't cry. What would your dad say if he saw you now?_

Then, my thoughts returned to my parents. I was mad at them. I never felt this kind of hatred toward anyone before. _How dare they give me to Frieza? They already knew what was in store for me, yet they did it anyway._

Then the door opened. And in came Frieza.

"Well, well. Before I do this, let me give you one more chance to kneel down to me." he said.

"Never," I replied. No matter what happened, I will always keep my pride. It was the only thing left that I had and I wasn't going to give it up that easily.

"Hm... don't worry, you will eventually. But since you won't, I'll just give you two hundred lashes."

Two hundred lashes? Was I going to be whipped like a common street animal? _No way, I will not stand by and let myself be humiliated like this. _But, there was nothing I could do. No place for me to run.

"Since this is your first time, I'll go easy on you. So I'll just use a regular whip," Frieza said. "Zarbon, make sure he can't run."

"With pleasure," a green man replied. He walked up close to me and chained me to the wall.

Frieza took out his whip and began._ I will not cry. I won't give him the pleasure of seeing me cry._

But, alas. It was easier said than done. The first ten lashes were painful. But, I didn't make a noise. Then, the whip started cutting into places that were already bleeding. The pain was now much worse. By around the thirtieth -or was it the fortieth- lash, I was sobbing quietly. The pain was everywhere. Every second brought with it a new wave of torment. The tears were falling from my face at an alarming rate. But I couldn't care less. _All I want is for it to stop. How much longer must it continue on?_

I must have fallen unconscious somewhere in the middle. In the end, I couldn't feel anything. Everything was drifting away.

Fenila's POV

When I saw Zarbon walking in with a satisfied smirk, I knew it was bad. I looked down at his hands and winced. There was almost no flesh left on the young prince's back. He was bleeding everywhere and was barely breathing. I was grateful that they let him fall unconscious this time. (You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.)

Zarbon handed the boy to me and said, "Don't you dare let him die. We just started playing with him." With a small chuckle, he started walking out. "Oh, and one more thing, Lord Frieza said not to let him heal completely. So, let him out in about six hours." And with that done, he left.

I looked down at the small boy. My heart clenched with pity for the young kid. After six hours, his back would still be sore and to touch it would cause so much pain that he might fall unconscious again. Shaking my head, I put him in the tank, set the timer for six hours, and left.

**Sorry for making Vegeta cry. If you have any ideas on other ways Frieza could punish him, comment. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Breaking

**Still don't own DBZ. Sigh.**

Vegeta's POV

I winced as I bent down to pick up my new uniform boots. Frieza had whipped me raw around three days ago but my back was still sore. _At least it isn't as bad as the first day. _I cringed just thinking about it. On the first day, I couldn't move at all. Just the slightest touch sent so many waves of pain washing over me that made part of my vision go dark. To make it even worse, I was still stuck in the stupid cell!

_But I still won't bow down to Frieza, I won't break!_ After putting on my boots, I sat back down on the floor and sighed. Freiza was only allowing me one meal a day for my "disobedience" and I was starving. A saiyan had to eat at least three meals a day with snacks in between to stay strong. _And I used to think life on Planet Vegeta-sei was bad. At least I didn't go hungry there, what I'd give for some chicken. Hell, I'll even eat my boots if I were allowed to._

But, I had other problems than just starving. I was, to put it bluntly, worn out. Frieza only allows me four hours of sleep a day. I can't go to sleep until Zarbon or Dedoria has set my alarm for four hours. And if I slept past the alarm or before they set it, then I was beaten harshly.

My days were filled with training sessions, and everyday, I would just manage to make it back to the cell. Everyone has been given orders not to break my bones so that I would not have an excuse to get a tank for the night. Frieza said that he would break me, and honestly, he might be right. I don't know how much longer I can stay like this.

"Hey, monkey, there is an order for you for report to Frieza's throne room," said a certain person who looked like chewed up gum.

"Well, I'm not coming," I replied. I knew that I sounded like a brat but there was no way that I would ever follow Frieza's orders.

"I never said that you had a choice," he said as he walked over. Quicker than my eye can follow, he lay a blow to my back.

My head exploded in pain. I was dimly aware of crying out._ Damn, how am I ever going to be able to kill Frieza if one blow from his henchmen sends me to my knees?_ I was dragged off the ground roughly and forced to walk out of my room.

When I finally got to the throne room, Frieza asked without turning around, "So, are you going to heed my commands or do I have to train you to do so?"

"Never," I growled back. "I won't listen to you!"

"Fine then, just answer this question. What are you compared to me? All you have to do is say, your slave, master."

"There's no need to call me master, my servant." _Now I'm definitely done for. Me and my mouth._ But part of me was very proud of myself. I should memorize witty comebacks like this for future use.

Frieza sighed and said, "It's your life." Then he turned around and said, "Zarbon, inject him with some Osperatives." _Osperatives, what the crap are those?_ Then, as if he read my mind, he said, "Osperatives make you unable to fall unconscious." Then, faster than the blink of an eye, there was a needle stuck in my arm. After all the liquid went in, Zarbon took it out.

Then, Frieza walked up to me with a sweet smile. He grabbed me and threw me across the room so that I slammed into a wall. Everything went blurry and pain engulfed me.

Fenila's POV

While working on an injured soldier, my mind kept drifting back to the young boy. I hoped he was okay._ Why does he have to be so prideful? Everyone bows down to Frieza, it's not anything to be ashamed of._ Then the door opened.

In walked Dedoria who looked way to happy. He opened his mouth and said, "Lord Frieza needs you to report to the throne room now. You better go if you know what's good for you." Then he walked out. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I can guess who needed my help.

As soon as I walked in, screams of pain almost shattered my ears. I looked around and found the walls covered with bloodstains, and with a shiver, looked down. Vegeta was on the ground and many limbs lay at an awkward angle. As Frieza slowly advanced toward the boy, he screamed, "NO! Leave me alone!"

"I already told you what you had to say. It's less than five words," said Frieza.

"I-I don't want to," whispered the prince. "P-please!"

"W-well, i-in that case," Frieza said, mocking the boy as he walked up, "we'll just have to break a few more bones." Several snaps of breaking bones were almost drowned out by the sound of the boy's howls of pain. "What are you compared to me?"

A long period of silence came before the boy replied in a broken whisper, almost too soft to hear, "Your slave, master."

"What did you say? I can't hear you, speak louder," taunted Frieza.

"Your slave, master," Vegeta replied in a slightly stronger voice.

"See, now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Turning to me, Frieza said, "Take him to the healing tanks."

I picked up the still trembling boy and carried him to the medical room as gently as possible. When I got there, I set the timer for four days. He was going to need a long time to heal.

Vegeta's POV

As I floated in the blue liquid, several thoughts floated around my head. Most of them just depressed me. _It looks like I finally broke, and it hasn't even been a week yet. Is this fate? Was I always destined to be a slave and nothing greater? How can I even call myself a saiyan, my dad was right to give me up._

Then, I had a happier thought._ At least my family is still alive. _If anything happened to them, I didn't know what I was going to do.

With great remorse, I thought back to what happened today. Feeling a great deal of shame, I recalled admitting myself Frieza's slave. Then, I closed my eyes and finally fell into a blissful sleep.

Fenila's POV

Frieza had just talked to me at a meeting. The good things are that the boy now gets more food and resting time, as well as being able to move up to his own room. The bad thing, well, he wasn't allowed to heal in a tank unless Frieza gives me permission to let him use one. _Well, you can't have everything._

**Hope you like this chapter. Might take me a while to upload the next one since school is starting again. Feel free to comment.**


	5. Is Frieza Being Nice?

**Sorry it took me so long to post this one. I guess you can say I'm grounded :( So I'm just typing this in the free time I have. Lame excuse, I know.**

**And I still don't own DBZ! *cries in the corner because of bad luck***

Vegeta's POV

Just after finishing one of my "training sessions" with Zarbon, I slowly walked back to my room on unsteady legs. Why are my legs unsteady, you may ask. Well, the pretty boy decided that it would be funny if he broke both them. Thinking back to my training session today, I winced.

_Flashback_

_"N-no, go away," I pleaded._

_"But we're just starting," Zarbon said with a smirk. He slowly approached me, relishing my fear. "What's wrong, you look absolutely terrified," he mocked. Then, with pleasure, he began breaking my legs slowly working his way up to my ribs._

_Flashback ends._

I hated everyone on board. but, I especially hated Zarbon, Dedoria, and the scumbag Frieza. _I'll make them pay one day, I will be the one to end their lives, and I'll be sure to end it slowly and painfully._

Felina's POV

Even though that this may sound strange, I hoped that Vegeta will be okay. I remember when he came toddling in, the pain visible in his eyes. And at that moment, I felt something I never felt before, I felt a desire to protect him and keep him from feeling so much pain. Although he wasn't allowed a healing tank, I told him some good news to cheer him up. After telling him about his new room and restored food usages, he cheered up greatly.

_What am I doing? I should be focusing on treating patients, not daydreaming. _But, thinking back to when he was treated, I believed that I have a right to worry about him. After all, his wounds were more serious than most on Frieza's ship. Today, he came in with two broken legs, a crushed hand, as well as several fractured ribs. You might think that's harsh, but in truth, he got off easy that time.

Vegeta's POV

Frieza allowed me to roam a bit around the ship now. It isn't much but at least I have some freedom now. _If you can call it freedom. Back home on Planet Vegeta-sei, I could go anywhere I wanted to in the castle._

Then, a life changing thought struck me. I wasn't going back to Planet Vegeta-sei anymore. My life will never be as good as it used to be at home. _If I knew where I was going to be at the age of five, then I would have never complained back home._

Then, the door opened and in came the overgrown lizard himself.

"Monkey, I got some friends for you, they will be your new babysitters," he said.

"Babysitters? I don't need any babysitters," I asked as my eyes narrowed in suspicion. Since when did Frieza give me something? Knowing him, they would probably stab me in the back as soon as they got the chance to. Or maybe they would be a whole new Zarbon and Dedoria.

"Well, you were looking so pitiful toddling around that I decided you needed some help," he shot back, chuckling as he heard my growl. Then, he stepped aside, and who else did I see except my old bodyguard on Planet Vegeta-sei and some other dude who had so much hair I he could pass for a girl.

"Nappa?" I heard my voice say in a high voice. _Damn, why do I have to sound so week and young? _I couldn't even dare to hope that Frieza would let them stay. They were also both saiyans (you could tell by their tail), so I would no longer be the only one on the ship. And besides that, Nappa was an old buddy. I still remember when I was a lot younger and he was giving me a lesson on how to defend myself. The other saiyan though, I don't know about him.

"Well, I'll just leave you three to get acquainted," said Frieza as he left.

"It is an honor to be in your presence," the two saiyans respectfully replied. _It sure felt good to get the respect I rightfully deserved._

Then, the girly one replied. "My name is Radditz and I am honored to serve you, Prince Vegeta," he said.

Nappa looked at him with the scorn obviously visible in his eye and said, "You probably don't want to show him too much respect, Prince. After all, he is only a third-class saiyan. Ain't that right?"

Radditz blushed and said, "Although I am only third-class, you will find that I am still strong and will protect you with my life if needed." Then, no more was said because Frieza entered the room again.

"Alright, monkeys. I gave you enough time to converse. Nappa, Radditz, follow my to your new living areas," he said. The two older saiyans got up with great reluctance to leave their prince and walked out.

Vegeta lay on his small bed thinking. _I guess that there is hope that my life won't be complete and total hell. I wonder why Frieza let me have them though? Whatever the reason, it can't be good._

Frieza's POV

After the other two saiyans were in their secured in their rooms, one of my soldiers asked me, "Why did you give the monkey some friends, my lord?"

"Why indeed?" I said. "Well, it seems like some of my soldiers don't completely trust me to have the right decision. Does that need to me fixed?"

"N-no Master Frieza. I wasn't doubting you, um, I was just wondering how your brilliant mind worked."

I smiled. Flattering had always been my week spot. "Well, I wanted to install a camera into Vegeta's room to see what he does when he thinks no one is watching. This way, any plans to overthrow me will be squashed immediately."

"So, the two saiyans were just a ploy for that purpose?"

"That was one of the reasons, yes. But the other reason was that with two other of his kind, the prince might choose to rebel again. Now, I can also get another chance to punish him, and this time, I'll give it my all." I smirked and then said, "All your questions are starting to get annoying though. I think that maybe someone needs to shut up."

You should have seen the look on his face as he paled and started stuttering.

"My, my. Didn't I just tell you to stop talking. Well, I'll just help you with that." And with that, I blasted a hole right through the soldier. His last scream of agony was music to my ears. Grinning with joy, I called for one of the custodians to come clean up the mess.

Vegeta's POV

Although I don't know the reason Frieza gave me two fellow saiyans, I do know to be grateful to them. _How much I changed from before, I would never have shed another thought of two more followers. _Maybe, just maybe, my plan to kill Frieza would be one step closer.

**Hopefully, I'll be ungrounded soon. Feel free to comment on anything. And for future reference, this will be the happiest Vegeta will be for a LONG time. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Plans

**Finally got the time to write this. From now on I promise not to take so long to write a chapter. Maybe.**

Vegeta's POV

I strolled into the cafeteria with confidence, my two "babysitters" -as Frieza calls them- behind me. It's been two days since they came and life aboard Frieza's ship had gotten considerably better. Although the training didn't get any easier, nor will it ever, at least I had someone to talk to now. The problem was, though, how was I going to escape. I had started thinking about this since they first left my room, and I almost have the answer.

Frieza's base had moved and was now resting on Planet Frieza, somewhere very far away from home. _Jeez, he sure has a big head, naming a planet after himself. _With a ship though, anything could be achieved, especially since the ones on Frieza's ship were made of the newest technology in the galaxy. If I managed to steal one, everything would be tons easier, and it would also be harder to be caught. I grinned. Over the next few days, I should probably sneak around and plan my escape. _Maybe I'll even take Nappa and Radditz with me._

I had to be careful though, just one mistake could mean the end of all my plans.

Fenila's POV

Vegeta was managing to take better care of himself these days. He didn't get into as much trouble from shooting off his mouth and wasn't nearly as arrogant as before. But he has this faraway look on his face. _I wonder what he's thinking. Hopefully, he won't get into trouble._

Vegeta's POV

I groaned as black spots dotted my vision. Frieza decided it was time for another one of his "training sessions". I picked myself off the ground, and tried to think of the best way to attack back. Unfortunately, no ideas came to me.

"Giving up so soon?" Frieza laughed. he wrapped his arm around my foot, breaking it instanly. Smiling as I howled in pain, he threw me on the ground so hard that it left a dent.

"Come on, it that the best you can do?" His voice pierced my ears , once again filling my heart with hatred. "Are you a prince or a princess?" That voice again.

I stood up the best I can, my weight distributed unevenly, since one foot was broken. I put up my right arm in defense, the left one was broken from my fall.

Frieza noticed that I didn't lift my other arm. Grinning, he said, "you should know to defend your left side too. Or something like this could happen."

His tail flashed by my face, hitting me full on my broken arm. I think around half of my ribs broke from the impact. My vision became fuzzy, and I was aware of my high voice yelling out, pleading and begging for mercy. But, still, Frieza advanced.

"I think you had enough physical pain for now," he said. _Wait, is he actually going to let me go?_ Of course not. "Instead, I'll show you that my skills are endless. There is nothing I can't do. I can hurt you in any way I choose to, including mentally, like this." He put up a great show of concentration, and then...

Fenila's POV

"Hurry up! This is an emergency!" one of the soldiers called out to me. I hurried to the throne room. knowing who was in need of my help.

Vegeta was laying on the ground, clutching at his head in pain. He made a pitiful whimpering sound, occasionally letting a few tears leak out.

I felt so sorry for him. _I wonder what Frieza did to him?_

Then, Frieza walked over to me and said, "Well, what are you doing just standing there? Heal him. He's going to fall into a coma soon unless you put him in a healing tank."

"Um... Fine. But if I may ask, what did you do to him?" My voice sounded meek, even to me.

"An all powerful lord like me can play with one's mind, you know. I may have caused just a tiny explosion in his head." Frieza was smiling, looking extremely pleased with himself. "Now hurry up, or I'll make sure you end up in the same condition as him."

I nodded my head, and moved to carry Vegeta to the medical room. After he was in the healing tank, I went over the X-ray of his head. The skull was, of course, fractured. But, more disturbingly, part of his brain had been badly damaged. _The tanks better heal him or else he might never be able to talk again._

Vegeta's POV

Inside the tank, my head buzzed in pain. At first, all of my senses were disconnected. I had no sight, feel, smell, feel, or hearing. It was like my whole body was numb. Then, after a while, there was a slight pain in my head. I welcomed it. Anything was better than the numbness. Then, slowly, the rest of my senses returned.

_I have to escape soon, I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Maybe I can get Nappa and Radditz to create a distraction while I sneak away. Yes, that's a good idea._

Slowly, a perfect, foolproof plan was made. All I needed to do was carry it out.

On the next day, I went and got Nappa and Radditz as soon as I woke up. Whispering the plan in their ears, I prepared myself to convince them that it would work. But, before I could do so, Nappa said, "That is a wonderful plan, my prince. We will carry it out at ten o'clock sharp.

I couldn't believe my ears, they would actually let me attempt something this dangerous? _Well, apparently so. _I looked at the clock. Four more hours to go.

Nappa's POV

The timing had to be just right. With great precision, I walked right into Zarbon. He looked at me with a sneer and punched me in the head. Pain exploded and I could hardly stand straight. But, there was something else I needed to do. Calling as much attention to myself as possible, I stood up and challenged him to a fight.

Vegeta's POV

The first step was going well. I could tell by the noise going on in hallway four. Quickly, creeping out of my room, I ran to the base holding the ships.

Everything was going perfectly. The people that were supposed to be working there had gone to see what all the commotion was about. I opened one of the hatches and slid in.

The controls looked very complicated. _Damn, I didn't plan for it to be this hard!_ I closed the hatch, took a guess, and pressed the big, green button.

The ship flew up smoothly and I knew I guessed right. A feminine, robotic voice said, "Destination, Planet Katrimina. I didn't know where that place was, but it was probably better than here. "Sleeping gas is now activated." Before I knew it, everything had gone dark and I gratefully sank into a deep sleep.

When I woke up with a jolt, the spaceship had landed roughly. I stepped out and saw...

**Sorry for ending it on a cliffhanger. Please DON'T come and destroy me in my sleep. XD I'll have another chapter up shortly. And by shortly, I mean within a week, probably shorter. So, there is no need to find me. *Hides under bed cover***


	7. Running

**I finished up this chapter a bit ahead of time and didn't want to keep you waiting. In this chapter, you're finally going to understand a bit about Fenila.**

Vegeta's POV

Everything around me was completely pink. Pink, pink, and more pink. So pink that I felt sick to my stomach. _I better figure out a way for program the spaceship so I can get off of this planet! _Crawling back inside the pod, I studied the controls. Now that there wasn't any imminent danger, it didn't seem as confusing a before. _Well, better get started._

After several hours, there was no still no progress. Groaning at my bad luck, I thought hard on what to do now. _Well, obviously, Frieza would probably be looking for me by now. I can only assume that the only reason he hasn't found me yet is because the ship isn't bugged. Well, he'll figure it out eventually. I can't just stand here and wait for him like a sitting duck. Guess I'll need some help._

Clambering out of the pod, I took another look around and tried to swallow my disgust. I needed to get some assistance and now definitely wasn't the time to be picky. Powering up quickly, I took a look at the pale pink sky and flew, away from the pink sun.

Fenila's POV

As I bandaged some broken ribs, my mind inevitably drifted back to Vegeta. _I wonder how old he is? _Well, he probably isn't much older than me. Thinking back to what happened a couple months ago, my heart ached and I blinked to hold back tears.

_Flashback Begins_

_"Fenila, you must run now!" my mother cried out to me. "Go! There isn't time."_

_"But mommy, I want to stay with you!" My voice back then still sounded childish._

_"Fenila, run, now! Go to Frieza and tell him you want to work for him. Talk about your uncanny skill for healing."_

_My eyes started tearing up. I knew what was happening. Our king had broken a promise to Frieza, and now he was going to kill all inhabitants on this planet. My mom's only hope was that I would present myself to Frieza as a possible servant and maybe live._

_"Make sure you call him Lord Frieza of Master Frieza. Do everything he asks for you to. Please Fenila, do it for me."_

_"B-but mommy, I don't want to leave. I can't work for him alone."_

_"Fenila, if you won't do it to survive, then do it so that our race may live on."_

_After that, I ran to Frieza, telling him about my perfect ability to heal, how I could see where bones were fractured and muscles were sprained. Surprisingly, Frieza agreed to let me stay. Maybe it was my skill, maybe it was because I called him lord, but to this day, I still don't know._

_Flashback Ends_

My planet had been destroyed shortly after that. I'll never forget the screams of my friends and family as they were obliterated, or the evil laughter of Frieza as he killed the rest of my people. No one should have to live through that, especially not a seven-year old.

Vegeta's POV

Finally, I stumbled upon a house, which was of course, pink. I walked right on inside without knocking and found some people who were also pink. It looked like a two middle-aged people -probably the parents- and three younger kids, all around the size of teenagers.

"Tell me, do any of you know how to operate a space pod?" I asked, semi-politely. Then, remembering the techniques Frieza and my father uses, I added on, "If you don't respond soon, I'll kill you right now."

One of the youngest one said, "Um.. sir? I kind of know how too. I'll show you if you promise not to hurt my brothers or my parents."

"Okay then, I won't." I understood his loyalty to his family. I would defend my parents too, against anyone. I guess that was one of the reasons I came to Frieza's base without too much fight. I knew it was one way to settle an argument between him and my dad.

Grabbing his arms, I flew back to the space pod. After taking a peek around, he said, "I think you just press this button and when it asks you for your destination, say wherever you want to go." Nodding my head thanks at him, I got back in the ship.

"Hey! what about me getting home!"

'You got legs, don't you?" With a smirk, I pressed the button and set the destination for Planet Vegeta-sei. I can't wait to see my dad and mom again. My mouth curled up in a slight smile, my first in several days, just thinking about it. With a sigh, the sleeping gas was activated and I fell asleep within seconds. My last thought was _the next time I wake up will be at home. _

I still was working under Frieza. He shouldn't complain about me going for a little visit home.

The ship dispatched with a thud. I glanced outside, expecting to see the familiar terrain of Planet Vegeta-sei. Instead, what I saw was the landing pad in Frieza's base.

"H-how did I get here?!" My voice was extremely panicked. I was going to get punished, I knew it. But now, I don't even get to see my parents. This was bad, very bad. Then, the hatch door opened.

Dedoria's pink ugly face looked in. Ugh, I hated that face.

"Well, looks like the monkey's little escape didn't go quite the way he planned it." With a chuckle, he dragged me toward the base.

I tried unsuccessfully to get out, but his arms were just too strong. "Stop struggling, monkey. I would beat you up right now, but Lord Frieza wants to land the first hit." Great, now I knew for sure that there would be a punishment.

"You know, no one ever tries to escape Lord Frieza. Your plan might have worked if all the pods weren't controlled by a computer here. All Master Frieza had to do was click one button that retrieves all pods back here."

_Damn! Well, that would have been good to know before I snuck out! _With a happy look on his face, Dedoria threw me in a cell, the same one I was in one my first day here. He left without saying another word. _Looks like this cell and I will get some more bonding time. Whoopee._

Fenila's POV

There was going to be trouble, I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. Getting many sedatives and bandages, my mouth turned down in disapproval. _Why did he have to get in so much trouble! _I didn't exactly like to heal everyday, it's just that I'm good at it. I heard that Vegeta got caught stealing a space pod and had landed back here. _Frieza's definitely not going to be happy._

Vegeta's POV

I groaned as I woke up. Then, yesterday's memories came rushing back. _Oh yeah, I got caught and now I'm going to get punished. _Then, Zarbon's face peeked in. He quickly grabbed my arm and led me outside of my cramped cell.

"Lord Frieza has prepared a little surprise for you," he said with a grin. Zarbon was actually grinning. _This isn't good_. I had a feeling that my "little surprise" wasn't going to be very pleasant for me.

After we entered the room, Frieza turned to me with a sweet smile. My stomach sank. I had a feeling that pain was coming.

**Another cliffhanger, yay! I'll try and stop putting so many of these in my stories. I just don't want to make my chapters too long. The next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Uh oh

**At first, I wanted to put all the discipline in one chapter, but then I realized that it would be really long. So, I split it in two. Here is the first part.**

Vegeta's POV

"So, just why did you try to run away? Don't you know that all escapes are hopeless?" Frieza softly asked, his tone sounding very dangerous indeed.

"I wasn't trying to run away, I just wanted to take a very short vacation." I began a desperate attempt to try and explain myself. Unfortunately, Frieza wasn't very patient.

"Runaways have to get punished," he said happily. "and I will be sure that you get the appropriate discipline. Hmm... just what shall we start with, there are so many possibilities before us, although none of them will be very pleasant for you. Ah... choices, choices." His voice drifted off, his face blissfully content.

I gulped. This was going to be very, very bad. I only hoped that the punishment wouldn't take too long.

"Let's start with some child discipline. I found out that a lot of species use a technique called spanking. I believe you are familiar with that term?" My palms instantly grew sweaty. In a way, you could say that I was familiar with them. On Planet Vegeta-sei, whoever didn't finish their warm-up exercises were given spankings. They would be taken to a closed room and the door would be closed before it began. Usually, the kid would come out sobbing and everyone else would continue about their business. I have never received one myself, and I did not wish to either. But, it looks like I don't have a choice.

Taking out a needle filled with Osperatives, he stabbed my arm. The pain didn't last long. "Now, follow me," called Frieza. I had no other choice. If I resisted, he would have caught me and made my punishment longer. Walking out of the room, I emerged into a stadium which was filled with all of Frieza's crew members. My cheeks flushed red. I was going to be spanked in front of them?!

Frieza grabbed me and threw me over his lap. With one fluid motion, he grabbed my spandex suit and tossed it aside. Putting on some gloves, he said, "Now get ready, this will hurt." My stomach clenched in anticipation.

Then, it began. Then first smack fell upon my bottom, hitting it painfully. _Ow! This really hurts._ It felt like I got stung by several bees at once, and to make it worse, everyone was watching me and several chuckles were heard. All those thoughts happened in one second. The hand fell down again. And again. And again. My eyes began feeling moist. Struggling vainly in his grip, I wondered how long this was going to be dragged on.

This continued on for a long, long time. Long enough that my mind stopped thinking about the crowd. Long enough that my bottom was probably an angry red now, and that tears were falling. Long enough that I only hung limply across his lap because there was no more defiance in me to struggle. Long enough that I would have fallen unconscious if it was possible.

"Aw... is the little prince crying?" His voice sliced through me like angry daggers.

I could make no response, the only sound that came from me were racking sobs.

"Don't worry," Frieza said. "If the timer is right, then you are almost halfway done."

_Halfway done. Almost halfway done._ That was my last rational thought. After that, my mind was just a big pond of pain. It must have stopped eventually, but my bare bottom was in too much agony to comprehend it. When I re-awoke, I was on my bed, my bottom still red and sore.

Fenila's POV

I could not believe was was happening to Vegeta up there on the stage. At first, it looked like he was holding his own, but somewhere in the middle, he lost it. Watching him sob softly, I felt mad at Frieza, although I didn't show it.

The "show" lasted for around one hour and some people were laughing like crazy._ If only I was strong enough to teach them a lesson._ By the end, Vegeta wasn't even responding to the smacks anymore, and only the faint rise and fall of his sides showed that he was alive. Poor Vegeta.

Vegeta's POV

Walking back to the throne room, I winced with every step. My backside wasn't even close to fully healed and walking wasn't very pleasant. All of a sudden, I remembered Frieza's words. He had said "let's start", meaning there was still more pain ahead.

Stumbling into the throne room on wobbly legs, I tensed my body for a beating. Surprisingly, no attacks came from any side. Glancing around, I found that Frieza was sitting calmly on his throne, making no sign that he was gong to attack. Relaxing my body just a little, many thoughts ran through my head at once. Surely Frieza wasn't going to let me off the hook that easily.

"What's wrong? You looked surprised," he asked. "Oh, I know what you're thinking. And no, you punishment is far from done." With a smile, he continued on. "The next phase in your punishment is simply a time-out." _Oh, not another one of those._ Back on my home planet, I was given quite a lot of time-outs. My father handed them out to me at least once a week. I usually just stayed in a small room for an hour to think about what I've done.

He can't be serious. A time-out, really? But then again, most of Frieza's terms were usually exaggerated.

"So, my foolish monkey prince, you will be locked up for three days without food or water." My eyes bugged out at that. Three days?! And to only make it worse, small spaces were like the bane of my existence.

"Zarbon, Dedoria, take him away now. I wish to see him three days later. With a final smile at me, the door closed behind us. Gosh, this must have been the most times he ever smiled in a week.

"Sweet dreams," said Zarbon sweetly as he threw me into the cell. Then, the door slammed shut behind me and everything was enclosed in darkness.

I fought against my overwhelming sense of panic as the darkness didn't get any better. Eventually, I lost track of time and huddled in one place. Not that I had much of a choice. The cell was so small that I couldn't even lay down fully. The only position I could do was curl up into a little ball on the floor.

**The next part will be up by Saturday at the latest. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Like I said, it would be too long if it was only one chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story. Don't forget to comment about anything.**


	9. Continuing on with the dicipline

Vegeta's POV

Time passed. How long, I had no clue. My stomach started to growl and there was an empty hollowness inside me. Eventually, I must have drifted off to sleep. When I finally woke up, there was a moment of confusion about where I was. Then I remembered. My stomach growled again, more pronounced this time, and my throat was parched as well. Then, a vent opened above me.

An image of delicious, cooked meat appeared along with a cup of water so bright it sparkled. Even the scent was there, you could smell the delicious aroma that was drifting off the plate in waves.

My mouth watered. I spent at least three-fourths of a day in here and was starving. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice warned that something was wrong about this. After all, Frieza had made it clear that there would be no food or water. Yet, the image was right above me. Paying no heed to the warning in my head, I tentatively reached out. Then before my skin made contact, an electric shock ran through my body. Automatically withdrawing my hand, I looked at it in confusement. Then, the meaning became clear to me.

Frieza did this on purpose. He was going to taunt me by putting what I wanted most right in front of my face. I was so close to it, yet I will never be able to eat and drink. My stomach growled again and I reached out a second time. ZAP! My tail fur was now slightly singed. I looked at it again and saw a small camera behind it. So, he was broadcasting this to the crew. Everyone would watch me hurt myself again and again in an attempt to eat. Pushing those thoughts aside, I reached out again for the plate.

After a while, hunger pangs overtook me. Now there wasn't much I could do besides huddle in a little ball. Occasionally, I would reach out and get electrocuted again. My throat was always parched and I'm beginning to question if Frieza is really going to let me out in three days. _Surely it's been longer than that._

Finally, a small light shone. The door to the cell opened. I took a peek outside and shot out before anyone could do anything. The only thought in my mind was FOOD! I need to get something to eat and drink! Bursting into the mess hall, I found a slab of meat. Nothing had ever looked so appetizing before.

"STOP! You can't eat that, it's for dinner tonight!" one of the chefs yelled out at me. Scowling in his direction, I cast a quick ki blast and killed him in a second. I needed food NOW. Jumping on the meat, it was devoured in a couple seconds. It didn't matter that it was raw. After my belly was content and full, I looked up, only to see Frieza looking at me with an expression of anger. _Damn, I screwed up this time!_

"You do realize that he was our best cook, right?" His voice was dangerously low. "And since you have no cooking skill, I can't make you take his place. Well then, it looks like there will be one more part to your punishment." With one last angry glare, he left.

Several days later:

Closing the door behind me, I kneeled down before Frieza. I hated this gesture, but right now really didn't feel like the time for a beating. My palms were slightly sweaty, and I was nervous. Frieza was going to punish me now, and I knew that it was going to be bad.

"Now that you arrived, we can get started," he said and Zarbon and Dedoria chained me to the wall, handcuffing both my hands and feet. _Strange, I haven't seen those chains before. Maybe he added them just for me. _"Take a look outside," he said. I glanced at the window and my eyes froze there. Before me stood my planet, Planet Vegeta-sei. _Oh no, what's Frieza going to do to it?_

"Watch, monkey. This is why you're supposed to follow my rules, such as no running away or don't kill the cook." With a laugh, he jumped out of he base, leaving me still chained along with Zarbon and Dedoria. With dread in my heart, I prayed that he wasn't going to hurt my mom and dad.

At first, Frieza didn't appear to do anything. He just floated with an intense look of concentration on his face. Then, and ball of light appeared above his index finger. It steadily grew larger and larger until it was about the size of my room.

Some saiyans looked up at the sky. I recognized a few of them, some were my friends. With panic in my heart, I figured out what he was going to do.

"Watch out!" I screamed as loud as I can in an attempt to rescue my friends. Alas, my voice wasn't loud enough. I would learn later that the base was soundproofed, so that there was no way they would ever have heard me. Then, the ball of light hovered to the planet, and the second they connected, everything exploded.

I just watched, as my planet was destroyed, as my home was demolished. I waited for the sadness to come, but in its place was emptiness. _It must be the shock. _

"Now you see why you shouldn't disobey me," he said. I just gazed blankly at him. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. All other sounds were just a blur in the background. I bent my head and walked out of the throne room.

Fenlia's POV

"Hey, do you know where Vegeta is?" I yelled to one of my fellow doctors.

"Yeah, I think he's still in his room," he replied.

Running as quick as I could, many thoughts went through my head. I had to tell Vegeta. It would snap him out of his depression. Planet Vegeta-sei was still intact.

**This chapter was a bit shorter than the others because it was originally planned to be included with the other chapter. Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading it and feel free to comment about anything.**


	10. What!

**I've got nothing to say, so enjoy!**

Vegeta's POV

Lying on my bed, my eyes staring into nothingness, that was what I've been doing for the past few hours. Only one thought went through my head. They can't be dead, they can't be. With lots of free time to think, I've been trying to figure out the meaning of life. What was the point of being born if you were destined to suffer, if it was better for you not to have loved at all. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the door open.

Fenila's POV

"Vegeta, you have to listen to me! Your planet is not destroyed." I shouted out these words and waited for a reaction, but the only one I got was a blank stare. "Vegeta, are you listening?! Aren't you happy or anything?"

"How could I be happy when my planet really is gone? You don't have to keep trying to make me happy," he croaked in a hoarse voice.

He must be in denial. I'll just have to find some proof. Then, an idea came. "Hey, Vegeta. If the planet really was destroyed, then it would be all over the universal news, right?" He nodded. "Then explain," I said while pulling out my tablet, "why it's not." I watched as the realization spread over his face, quickly being replaced by joy. Pure joy. Quickly explaining to him how it was just an image projected on the screen, I let my eyes wander over his room. Right now, it was a mess. I guess he trashes it whenever he gets mad. He better not let Frieza find out.

"Can you find out why Frieza did it?" he asked. I guess the prince must want to know if Frieza would use it to harm him further. "Sure, I'll ask him about it," I said with as much kindness in my voice as possible. Hopefully, he won't break again.

Walking out of the room, I hoped for the first time that I would bump into Frieza.

Vegeta's POV

The next day, I payed a visit to the medical room. "So, did you find out why?" For once, I was actually listening to hear the answer.

"Yes. I did. Frieza did it so he would see if you were attached to your family or not. Unfortunately, you are, and now Frieza is going to use that against you. He would probably tell you your parents are alive today or tomorrow." She talked briskly and I wondered what was bothering her._ Oh well, I'll ask her later._

Strolling out of the medical room, I walked right into Nappa and Radditz._ Great, now I have to deal with these two._ "What is it?" I said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"My prince, I am so sorry that your escape did not go as planned. Please forgive me," said Radditz so sincerely that it almost made me sick. "I will spend my time now fully on you as an apology. What is your order?"

_Wow, I could get used to this kind of treatment._ "You may leave me alone for now, there is nothing I need."

"Yes, of course, your highness," Radditz said with a bow. Walking away, Nappa followed him with an eye roll.

Feeling better after bumping into Nappa and Radditz, I continued on walking to my room. Marching causally by the throne room, I heard several voices. They belonged to Zarbon, Dedoria, and Frieza.

Although I knew I would get into trouble if they found out, it went against my instincts not to eavesdrop on the enemy. Pricking my ears, I could just barely make out the sounds.

_Zarbon: When are you going to tell him that his planet was not destroyed?_

_Frieza: Soon, very soon. Now that I have something to use against him, his discipline will become very easy indeed._

_Dedoria: But what are we going to do in the meantime? Maybe we can plan out traps for Vegeta to fall into._

_Frieza: Very good idea. He needs to learn to never let his guard down. _

Then, the door opened so quickly that there was no time for me to react. Walking out first was Dedoria.

Glaring at me, a smile quickly grew on his face. "Well, what do we have here? An spy monkey? Frieza won't be pleased."

Looking down at the ground, I tried to make up an excuse in my mind. "I wasn't spying, I was just walking back to my room."

"Then why do you happen to be lying against the wall?" asked Zarbon. "My, my. It looks like we caught a eavesdropper and a liar. Freiza, someone was spying on out little conversation." With a push, I found myself in the throne room, facing a very angry overgrown lizard.

"You should know better than to eavesdrop on me. What should I do this time?" Then, glancing down, he smiled and said, "Ah, I almost forgot about your tail."

I gulped nervously. My tail had only been pulled once, and it was very painful. Bracing myself for the pain, it still came as a surprise to me.

Frieza flicked his own tail once, and then he appeared behind me grasping my tail. It felt like a raging fire was burning up my spine. I fell down on the ground, defenseless. I tried with all my will to move, but it was impossible. Freiza gripped it harder, and a shriek escaped from my mouth. Biting my tongue to hold back another scream, I desperately tried to think of a way to escape. I then heard a crack, follow instantly by a wave of agony. I clouded my head and left little room to think. A small yelp that I was unable to hold back came out.

"It looks like the monkey doesn't know how to protect his own tail," laughed Zarbon._ Darn, pretty boy and the gum ball was here to watch me suffer. _

"But this is getting kind of boring," sighed Dedoria. "Frieza, can't you just punch him or something?"

"Gladly," said the lizard. I breathed out a sigh of relief. My tail would finally get a break. Although Frieza only grabbed it for about two minutes, it felt like an eternity to me. My comfort, though, quickly faded as he delivered a quick blow to my stomach.

Jumping on me, he raked his claws down my left side, drawing blood instantly. Agony seared through that side, so much that my mind tried to reject it. I fell down and twisted my ankle. Laying on the ground, many laugh were heard. As I tried to get up, Frieza grabbed my hand and shattered it, even the fingers. I screamed in pain, nothing could hold that back. Frieza then used his tail to give me a quick blow to my cheek. Wrapping it around my neck he picked me up. I could do nothing in defense, and my body felt as heavy as lead.

Then, my stomach was on fire, as he lay blow after blow on it. Still stranded in midair, everything slowly faded into darkness. I faintly heard the door opening, and hoped that Fenila would heal me soon.

Nappa's POV

Quickly entering the throne room, I wondered why Vegeta was in trouble this time. Hoping that it wouldn't be too bad, I pushed open the door. Inside, I saw the young prince, being held in midair and getting beat up. Cries of pain pierced my ears, and they slowly faded into quiet whimpers. The lizard threw the prince against the ground, so hard that it left a crack, and said, "You might want to take him to the medical room. After all, you don't want the monkey to die, do you?"

Gritting my teath in disgust, I replied, "No, I'll take him there right away." Picking up Vegeta, I walked out the door as fast as I can. Walking down the hallways, I took the time to think. _His body feels so broken to me. And his tail might be infected too. I wonder if it would hurt him if I ran to the medical room?_

Deciding that since he was already unconscious, it wouldn't do any harm. Jogging to the healing station, I reached it in record time.

Fenila's POV

The door opened and in came Nappa holding Vegeta. Glancing at him, I put on some gloves. Giving him a quick once over, I found a shattered skull, lots of internal bleeding, and a lot of other broken bones. There was also infection in the claw marks on his left side. And his tail, his tail told a sad story indeed. It was mangled all over and the bone was even broken. I didn't even know you could break a tail. After aligning his bones back together, I put him in a tank and left to attend a conference.

**Yay, I was finally able to upload. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think in the comments!**


	11. A Treat

**Another update, it's a miracle!**

Vegeta's POV

It's been around a month since I found out that my home planet was not destroyed. I had been on my best behavior since that had happened and not one incident has occured. Now I was more careful and did everything Frieza told me to, without a complaint. Following all of his orders made me feel like a lap dog, but I knew now that more than just my happiness was at stake.

Although I was unhappy most of the time, there was always that five minutes everyday where everything was not so terrible. That was the time I spent talking to Fenila, whether I just got beat up or if I was just visiting for fun. Who knew I would be visiting a medical room for fun? Fenila wasn't that annoying to me anymore, and she slowly became my friend.

When a voice over the intercom announced that I was to report to the throne room immediately, my stomach dropped. Not knowing what I did wrong, or what was waiting for me, I cautiously walked there. Opening the door, I was very surprised to see Frieza looking pleased. Is he going to punish me or not?

"Since you have done so well recently, I decided to give you a little treat. You get to go on your first purging mission," he said. I gleefully nodded. I heard about these before, and the only ones I've been on before were the ones to accompany my father and learn what it means to be a saiyan. Now I finally get to go on one myself!

"You will go to Planet Yeftersan to rid the planet of any intelligent lifeforms. Return back to the base in a week. The trip itself is around a day long. It should not take too much time, the power levels there are hardly above one hundred." Then, looking behind me, he said, "Zarbon, escort him to the ship." Zarbon nodded, although he did not look very happy. As we neared the ship, he whispered in my ear, "Try anything, and you are dead."

Gulping, I nodded my head, and climbed in the pod. As it took off, the seat leaned back until I found myself in a comfortable leaning angle. A female voice said, "Sleeping gas activated." A light mist filled the air, and within seconds, I was dozing.

When I awoke, we had landed in a place that was almost completely frozen. Snow covered everything in a blanket of white. Turning on my scouter, I located some power levels, all grouped together. Flying off in that direction, I shivered as the snow blew at my face.

When I finally reached there, a group of kids were out playing. There looked very strange, with skin that almost blended in with the landscape. Powering up, I prepared myself to kill them. Right before I was about to fire, an adult came out.

"Please don't hurt my kids, please!" he begged. They're not so different from me, willing to protect family members. Before I lost my will to do my job, I fired. They didn't have time to scream, it was a very fast death. I was about to move on when another power level stopped me. It was the mother.

With tears on her face, she asked, "Why did you kill them? Why?" Sobbing, she fell down beside the corpse of her dead husband. "They weren't doing anything to annoy you. Please, kill me too so that my soul may join them." I blinked. I hadn't expected them to show so much emotions. Feeling regret for killing her family, I answered her dying wish, with a blow to the head.

Walking away from the now deceased group, many feelings churned inside me. I didn't know it would be so brutal, and I wasn't prepared for it. Looking down in sadness, I thought about my options. There wasn't much I could do, since Frieza had given me my mission. It was either them or my family, and I knew which one to choose.

After killing all of the inhabitants, I flew back to my space pod. My head was clouded in sadness at the last words some of them said. They called me a heartless monster, when I wasn't. Sure I had killed them, but only to protect myself and my family. Didn't that justify at least some of it? Clambering into my space pod, my last thought was one of guilt before the sleeping gas activated.

Fenila's POV

Vegeta had finally gotten his first purging mission. I know I should be happy for him, but I was more than a bit repulsed. Atfer this, I didn't know what he would be like when he came back. It wouldn't be the young, innocent kid anymore. His innocence would be gone after this, and he would just be another soldier on this ship, one whose thoughts are to kill and maim. No good would come out of this mission. He only had one day left before the deadline and things weren't looking so well.

Vegeta's POV

As soon as I climbed out of the space pod, I knew something was wrong. Zarbon and Dedoria was looking pleased and Frieza was looking at me disapprovingly. Wondering if I didn't follow the instructions, I glanced at the calendar. Crap, it was the twenty-eighth, two days after my deadline. I am so dead. Not letting the fear show, I looked at them straight in the eye, to show that I was not afraid. The reason it took me so long to finish the mission was because I had despised doing it. Every time before they died, there would be heartbreaking words exchanged, and it made me feel wrong about doing it. I was raised to be a saiyan, but who knew it would involve so much bloodshed?

"I'm afraid that I don't appreciate tardiness," Frieza said, jerking me back to the present. "You will have to be punished, but first, tell me how your mission went."

I obeyed, not wanting to make anything much worse than it is now. "All intelligent life forms on the planet are annihilated. The planet is ready for you to gather the minerals."

"Good, at least you have not failed at that part. Dedoria, Zarbon, escort him to his room. He is to stay there until the punishment is ready." His two henchmen nodded and gripped me roughly by the arms. They took me to my room without a word, which was unusual. After the door was closed behind me, I was alone.

Crawling on my bed, I let the tears flow. For the first time, they weren't tears of pain, they were tears of sadness. My mind went over the last week, all that slaughtering and killing, the ripping apart of loved ones and their pleads of mercy. How they threw themselves in front of others in a desperate attempt to save their family. And after I had done all this, exactly what Frieza had wanted, I was still going to be punished. It just wasn't fair.

Then, my mind traveled a different path. There was so much emotion shown, ones that I was never able to express. I was never allowed to cry at home, never allowed to show that I loved my family. Falling into a restless sleep, my dreams had all changed into nightmares.

**Awww. Poor Veggie. I might start writing another fanfiction along with this one, so I'm open to ideas involving Vegeta. Please comment.**


End file.
